


to set things straight.

by elderflower_macarons



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (no offense), Canon Asexual Character, Gen, No Romance, Rejection, also i havent listened past the imp hospital eps, and tht justin made a comment recently about it, esp because fitzroy is ace and doesnt show any interest in dating, i just don't see the appeal in canon since fitz/griffin has had no romantic interest in rainer?, if u ship fitzrain PLEASE know i have nothing against u, im just tired of a certain person pushing this ship when a certain player doesnt seem to want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderflower_macarons/pseuds/elderflower_macarons
Summary: fitzroy sets things straight with rainer. (it goes well)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	to set things straight.

It's quiet when Argo approaches Fitzroy. The firbolg is gods-know-where, and it's  _ late _ and Argo's lucky to catch him before he goes into a nightly trance. At first, Fitzroy is a bit apprehensive - his "sleep" is precious to him sometimes, as he has to have his rest to keep looking  _ this  _ good, don't you know - but the look of concern on Argo's face is enough to make him back off from that particular thread of thought. He crosses his arms over his chest, staring at Argo as he tries to do whatever concerns Argo has out  _ now _ so that he can hurry up and curl up and ignore the world for a bit. But Argo stays quiet, eyes flickering around the room, and then to Gary in the corner, and then back to Fitzroy as he seems to look for what he should say. Fitzroy nearly tells him to spit it out or to let him  _ sleep _ already (although everyone knows it's different for someone like Fitzroy, for someone with any elven blood in their veins).

"What?" Fitzroy asks instead, still rather bitingly as Argo seemed to mentally recoil at the tone. "If there's something important, then just-"

"You need to talk to Rainer." Argo is quiet and stern, straightening up. "I think she misunderstands how you feel, Fitzroy."

And now Fitzroy is confused. "What? Rainer and I are friends, Argo-"

"I don't think that's what she thinks." 

"Then what  _ does _ she think we are?" Fitzroy asks. "If we're not friends, then - what,  _ rivals _ ? Although that would be rather cool…" He trails off, "a bit odd for villains, but-"

"Oh." Argo presses his lips together, staring at Fitzroy. "Then you… really  _ don't _ know," he sighs. "Fitzroy, I may be wrong, but I believe that Rainer has," he pauses, trying to figure out the best way to word it, " _ romantic _ interests in you."

Of all the reactions Argo expected, Fitzroy letting out a laugh wasn't high on his list. "You cannot be  _ serious _ , Argo, Rainer doesn't have any feelings for  _ me _ ! Not that I can blame her, as I am rather appealing to the eye-"

Argo rolls his eyes and cuts in before Fitzroy can go off on a tangent, "Fitz. You need to tell her you don't reciprocate."

"Are… are you  _ sure _ ?" 

Argo gives him a pointed look.

"She just - it'll be  _ awkward _ , and Rainer might  _ cry _ , and, I don't know, what if something happens and - besides, uh, wouldn't it be better to not upset her when we quite obviously have bigger problems to take care of?"

"Fitzroy." Argo pinches the bridge of his nose, "Do you like her?"

"Well, of course not-" He cuts himself off there, "I mean, not in  _ that _ manner. Rainer is my trusted friend. You know this, Argo."

"Then you need to tell her." Argo sighs, "Just let me know when to give you space."

And so he does. It's early into breakfast the next morning, and Fitzroy casually asks her if she wants to join him on a little walk before class. The way she says yes gives him the tiniest bit of illness in his stomach, but he swallows his doubts and knows that Argo is watching him (and he has little doubts that the firbolg, too, is watching him - Argo must have said something by now) as he strolls alongside Rainer, adjusting his pace so that he moves alongside her wheelchair in a reasonable manner. He tries to speak once, twice, and then a third time before he realizes the look that Rainer has been giving him - a pretty smile that he'd seen before on couples courting, a dreamy look in her eye - and it all hits him in an instant about how  _ right _ Argo had been. He refuses to admit it for a moment, because that means he hasn't been picking up on it (or, perhaps, Rainer hasn't been picking up on  _ his _ lack of feelings, and he can shift the blame elsewhere) and he feels as if his face is on fire at the mistake. 

"Fitzroy?" Rainer says for what must be the umpeenth time as he snaps back into reality. Her voice is gentle, and something squeezes his heart as she stares up at him, "Are you okay?"

"I don't like you." He says it quick and blunt, and the immediate look of hurt in her eyes makes him feel guilty. So he backtracks, "No, I - I do  _ like _ you, Rainer, but not - I don't - I'm not interested in courtship."

Her eyes widen at the notion. "Oh!"

"Rainer, I… I consider you my friend," he says, slow and completely uncertain this time. Part of him wishes that Argo were here to soothe things over with charismatic words that would convey emotions easier than  _ this _ , or for the firbolg to offer some semblance of wisdom in his short, blunt manner. But it's just him, scared and at a loss at what to say. "I do not  _ know _ what would be best to say other than I value you as my friend."

"I… I understand- I, um, I didn't mean to - I mean, I think-" She lets out a groan, burying her face in her hands for a moment. "I'm sorry, Fitzroy."

"No," he says, "it's fine. Rainer, I need you to know that there is nothing wrong with you," he takes a step back when he feels the familiar pinprick of something swirling in his veins. "I'm just… not interested in courtship with  _ anyone _ ." He presses his lips together, "that is all. I'm sure if I were, you would… we could…" He trails off, and he knows it's a bit of a lie, but Rainer smiles at him and whatever words had lingered on his tongue melt away.

"No, I understand, Fitzroy." She drums her fingers idly on the arm of her chair, "It's okay. I mean, that's normal, right? Plenty of people aren't interested in dating or whatever." She dismisses it with a handwave, "I, uh, I won't tell anyone that, if you want? I don't know if it means anything to you, but I know some people wouldn't… y'know… want that spread?"

"Please," he concedes his usual air for a moment. "I would appreciate it. It's not that I'm ashamed of the way I am," he puffs up his chest slightly, "I mean, why  _ would _ I be ashamed? I just don't want to disappoint the obvious masses."

She giggles. "I'm sure, Fitz." 

"You, however," he admits quieter, "I… would not want to hurt. Like I said, I do consider you a friend. If I can be completely honest-"

"- which you can - " Rainer cuts in with a small smile, 

"-which I can," he smiles in return, "it has never been, and never will be, my intention to hurt you." He pauses for a moment, "I'm… I'm actually very glad you didn't cry or, uh, anything."

Rainer laughs at that. "Did you think I would?"

"Maybe? I don't know - this is new territory to me, I've never been  _ good _ at this sort of thing."

"You did fine," Rainer shrugs. "I mean, sure, I'm kinda bummed over it - but it's fine, Fitz! I'm a big girl," she sits up proudly in her chair ever-so-slightly at the notion, "I can handle myself. Besides, I'm not sure  _ you _ could handle all of this," she motions to herself. "I might be too good for you, Sir Maplecourt."

He blushes in a mix of embarrassment and frustration, "I- you - it's- you are-" He stammers as she turns to return to the dining hall, " _ Rainer _ !"

**Author's Note:**

> whats UP gamers i dont know whats going on in grad because i lost interest before the imp hospital episodes happened.
> 
> i have no qualms w people who Do enjoy taz grad - thats valid! i actually really loved it at first (the subpoena was really funny and i miss those episodes) before i felt as if travis was taking over the plot completely with little room for the PCs to actually... do things. i'm not gonna go off on a tangent criticizing it (reddit apparently will always be better at that than me) but idk man i just
> 
> i felt the need to take canon ace maple man and get the gentle let-down that i think canon needs a little bit of? i found fitzrain cute at first before it became kinda obvious that fitzroy doesnt reciprocate (at one point he says "i wasnt aware of this air between us" in tht chaos dream????? which. speaks to me tht fitzroy doesnt notice any of it)
> 
> please dont give me any hate tbh im just here for the idea of fitzroy and rainer being good pals. i think they'd be very sweet friends if Someone would stop pushing the ship like justin says (travis i love u im sorry bro, i just love ace fitzroy more)
> 
> also if anyone is interested in a potential taz grad rewrite. hmu because i toyed around w the idea for a while. i doubt it'll ever happen but lmao i was havin a good time doing worldbuilding as an warm-up for my own original works


End file.
